Reasons
by bruxi
Summary: Porque todo tiene un motivo, un inicio, un por qué. Aunque tal vez ni uno mismo sepa el cuando, el cómo y el dónde. [ADV: lenguaje vulgar y soez, escenas fuertes] [Fic participante en la actividad "El terror que habita mi piel" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**¡YAHOI! ... ... ... Realmente no sé qué decir. Creo que me ha quedado algo decente. Tal vez caótico, pero creo que decente (ni yo me entiendo a veces). En fin, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **El por qué**

* * *

El bullicio era ensordecedor. No era algo inusitado en un tugurio como aquel, pero aun así no pudo evitar hacer muecas de desagrado ante los gritos, las risas, los gemidos y los golpes. Pero los ojos no los podía mover. Él y los demás habían sido llevados allí para un propósito específico, y solo Dios sabía lo que les harían si fracasaban. Se frotó el brazo, ansioso, nervioso, inquieto. No era que no supiera lo que tenía que hacer, pero a sus diez años escasos (o eso creía él) no sabía el _por qué_.

Era un niño. Puede que no tuviera familia, que viviera en un orfanato inmundo rodeado de suciedad, pestilencia, hambre, enfermedad y miserias, que recibiera al menos diez palizas diarias y que su mera existencia no significara absolutamente nada para nadie en el mundo. Pero había alguna ocasión, como aquella, en aquel ambiente de decadencia e inmundicia humana, que se preguntaba: ¿por qué no puedo ser como los demás niños?

Frunció el ceño, respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. A aquellas alturas ya había aprendido a no cuestionarse las cosas, a actuar por instinto y a obedecer al que en teoría tenía que alimentarlos y protegerlos. Sus orbes azules se fijaron en la prostituta que ahora se restregaba contra los cuerpos de dos hombres borrachos y sebosos. Bufó por enésima vez.

—Bankotsu—uno de sus compañeros le señaló el objetivo de aquella noche: un monje gordo y depravado que hacía unos días había llegado al pueblo, cobrando sumas astronómicas por sus remedios y exorcismos. Ahora este se encontraba apostando, y ellos tenían que esperar a que ganara lo suficiente para luego robarle. Algo realmente sencillo cuando ya tenías la práctica suficiente, demostrable gracias a las marcas y cicatrices que cubrían casi la totalidad de tu piel.

—Esperad un poco. —Los demás asintieron. Bankotsu volvió su atención al resto del local, donde ahora, en una esquina, un grupo de viejos se peleaban por lo que parecían ser unas monedas. Pronto la pelea se extendió por toda la habitación. Aquella era la oportunidad. Bankotsu se levantó y los demás lo imitaron. Cada uno sabía lo que tenía que hacer, cuál era su cometido. Se dispersaron. Bankotsu agarró una jarra de cerveza que había encima de una mesa y le dio un trago, lo suficiente para que no le sentara mal. Se secó la boca con la mano y se dirigió hacia el monje sudoroso, quien estaba intentando por todos los medios salir de allí. Bankotsu esbozó una sonrisa. Así que ahora le entraba el canguelo. Patético.

Se escurrió entre el amasijo de cuerpos pegándose, consiguiendo llegar hacia la puerta unos segundos antes de que el monje la atravesara. Esperó un poco más y luego salió, solo para ver a Jakotsu haciendo su mejor papel de niño loco y desvalido, logrando que el monje le soltara una moneda y un bofetón que lo hizo caer al suelo. La rabia que tiñó el rostro de su compañero de fechorías lo hizo sonreír otra vez.

Aquella distracción había servido no solo para desviar al monje hacia el callejón, sino que además les habría dado tiempo a los demás de tomar posiciones. Bankotsu pasó de largo de Jakotsu y, sigiloso como un gato, siguió al hombre a la oscuridad de la angosta callejuela flanqueada por edificios de madera. Tarde se dio cuenta el borracho sacerdote de que aquel no era el camino que habría querido seguir. El niño lo oyó soltar varios improperios y darse la vuelta, asiendo algo bajo su túnica. Seguramente el saco de dinero.

Era el momento. Bankotsu salió de entre las sombras, asustando al monje. El hombre dio un respingo para luego resoplar al darse cuenta de que solo era un crío, seguramente ávido de limosna.

—Esfúmate chico. No voy a darte nada. Trabaja como todo el mundo. —Bankotsu no le contestó, ni siquiera pestañeó, con los ojos clavados en aquel individuo, más escoria de la humanidad incluso que ellos. El sacerdote avanzó hacia él, dispuesto a pasar de largo. Bankotsu acarició el cuchillo que llevaba escondido bajo sus raídas y mugrientas ropas.

Esperó al momento justo, cuando el sacerdote pasaba exactamente a su vera, para agarrarlo de la túnica y tirar, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. El hombre soltó un grito en cuanto sintió algo afilado contra su piel, bajo la ropa. A un grito de Bankotsu, sus amigos surgieron de sus escondites, armados con pequeños cuchillos y trozos de madera a modo de garrotes.

—Danos el dinero, viejo. —El hombre parpadeó, aturdido. Cuando volvió en sí el rostro se le puso rojo a causa de la ira. Cogió a Bankotsu del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó, furioso.

—¿Quién te has creído que eres, mocoso?—El niño no vaciló ni con el tremendo bofetón que el monje le dio. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los golpes. Y sabía que el resultado sería peor si no llevaba lo prometido a su… ¿guardián? ¿Carcelero? No sabía como llamarlo.

Así que hundió un poco el cuchillo en la piel sudorosa de aquel tipo, quien jadeó, más sorprendido que otra cosa, para luego soltar un grito de dolor.

—Danos el dinero. —El monje abrió los ojos, fijándose realmente en aquellas siete caras llenas de mugre y puro odio. Y sintió escalofríos. Aquellos no eran rostros de niños hambrientos normales y corrientes. Había algo realmente perturbador en aquellas siete caras.

A una señal de Bankotsu, Renkotsu, el que estaba más cerca de él, le propinó un golpetazo al sacerdote con su trozo de madera, haciéndolo tambalearse. Sangre empezó a brotar de la herida, al tiempo que el hombre chillaba, adolorido, y el cuchillo de Bankotsu se hundía un pelín más en aquel enorme cuerpo lleno de grasa.

— _Malditos seáis todos. Gordos, asquerosos, sabandijas, escoria de la humanidad…_

—Bankotsu… —Jakotsu miraba para su hermano mayor con algo de miedo. Nunca jamás habían visto al niño con semejante mirada de odio en sus ojos claros. Era como si la visión de la sangre goteando de la calva de aquel desgraciado hubiera despertado algo en él.

Y así era. De pronto, Bankotsu veía en él al padre que lo había molido a palizas durante sus primeros cinco años de vida hasta que alguien se lo había cargado. Veía en él a la puta de su madre, siendo montada por cuanto hombre le ofreciera unas pocas monedas, hasta que él mismo había decidido acabar con semejante pozo de agonía. Veía en él al capullo que los maltrataba en el orfanato del pueblo. Veía en él a los hombres y mujeres que los despreciaban e insultaban.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el monje yacía en el suelo de tierra del callejón, con un gran charco de sangre bajo él, y el propio Bankotsu bañado en el líquido carmesí. El cuchillo firmemente asido en una de sus pequeñas y blanquecinas manos, goteando el mismo líquido viscoso. Sus hermanos y compañeros no daban crédito a la escena que tenían ante sí.

Bankotsu ni se inmutó. Limpió el cuchillo en la túnica del muerto y escupió sobre la cara de aquel gilipollas.

—Quitadle todo lo que lleve de valor. El dinero para ya sabéis quién. El resto escondedlo. —Los demás tragaron saliva y se apresuraron a obedecer, mientras su líder se quedaba allí, de pie, quieto, mirando el cadáver sin vida del sacerdote.

Con sus ojos brillando más azules que nunca.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡¿Solo esto?!—Un puñetazo—. ¡Malditos mocosos!—Una patada—. ¡Después de todo lo que hago por vosotros!—Otra patada—. ¡¿Y así me lo pagáis?!—Segundo puñetazo—. ¡Críos desgraciados! ¡Si no fuera por mí no tendríais donde caeros muertos!—Puñetazo, patada, puñetazo, zarandeo, puñetazo.

Bankotsu no emitió ni un solo quejido mientras recibía la brutal paliza. Un golpe más o un golpe menos, qué más daba. Repartidos por la habitación, los demás hacían también caso omiso de lo que acontecía en medio del cuartucho. Aquello era algo normal para ellos, la rutina de todos los días. No había forma humana ni posible de complacer a aquel hombre, Takeshi.

Cuando al fin Takeshi se cansó de pegar a Bankotsu, agarró una calabaza que seguramente contenía alcohol del malo y se la bebió de apenas dos tragos.

—No quiero oíros en lo que resta de día ¿entendido? Tú, el afeminado, conmigo. —Jakotsu obedeció en el acto, levantándose y siguiendo a Takeshi al cuarto de este último, la estancia más amplia de la cabaña de madera. Renkotsu, Suikotsu y los otros hicieron sendas muecas de asco en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras su hermano más pequeño y el hombre, conscientes de que no iban precisamente a echarse una siesta ni a contarse historias mutuamente.

Pasó un rato hasta que Bankotsu consiguió moverse sin sentir un lacerante dolor en todos los huesos del cuerpo. Se arrastró hasta la pared más próxima y se dejó caer contra la misma. Maldijo entre dientes al percatarse de que las costillas tardarían aún unos cuántos días en sanar del todo, y de que probablemente estaría orinando sangre durante todo el día siguiente. Amén de que no se podría mover mucho si quería curar del todo.

Sintió movimiento a su lado y vio a Suikotsu arrodillarse junto a él con lo que parecía ser una tela enrollada. Al abrirla, Bankotsu distinguió algunas medicinas así como un par de rollos de vendas. Alzó las cejas, exigiendo una explicación.

—El doctor me lo ha dado.

—Estás en modo santurrón. —Suikotsu hizo una mueca.

—Necesitas ayuda.

—Prefiero a tu otro yo. —Renkotsu no pudo evitar reír entre dientes en medio de su partida de cartas con Mukotsu. Suikotsu, consciente de la cabezonería y orgullo de su hermano, dejó las cosas a su lado y se fue a su rincón de la habitación. Bankotsu echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Takeshi, de donde venían extraños gemidos y gritos. Se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado ya a aquello, y procedió a vendarse a sí mismo lo mejor que pudo. Cuando acabó le hizo una seña a Suikotsu para que volviera a esconderlo todo. Si Takeshi descubría aquel pequeño alijo seguramente lo vendería para gastárselo en putas, alcohol, apuestas o sabe dios qué otra cosa inútil e inservible.

Pasaron cuatro días hasta que pudo levantarse sin que las piernas le temblaran, y otros tantos hasta que sintió que los huesos volvían a estar todos en su sitio. Los cortes y los moratones tardarían más tiempo en desaparecer, si es que en algún momento llegaban a hacerlo del todo. Pero Bankotsu podía considerarse afortunado. Él y sus hermanos eran de los pocos niños olvidados (como se denominaban a sí mismos) que aún conservaban sus cuatro miembros intactos, una vista perfecta y ninguna pérdida importante de ningún otro apéndice del cuerpo, así como seguían en sus cabales. Bankotsu había visto a numerosos niños que debido a un mal golpe quedaban idiotas de por vida, y eso sí que era algo que no se podía arreglar. Algo aterrador a su entender porque, sin ingenio y astucia, era imposible sobrevivir en las calles.

Aquella mañana había amanecido helada pero despejada. A medida que avanzaba el sol poco a poco el ambiente se fue calentando, algo propicio en días como aquel, el día en que los campesinos de los alrededores, los del pueblo, los artesanos y demás se acercaban al poblado a vender sus mercancías, hacer trueques o deshacerse de lo que no necesitaban.

Pero la guinda la ponía una caravana de artistas ambulantes. Era la primera que Bankotsu y los demás veían en mucho tiempo, y no pudieron reprimir la expectación. Nunca venía mal un pequeño descanso entre fechoría y fechoría, sobre todo si entremedias te dedicabas a robar a las pobres e incautas gentes que inocentemente acudían a presenciar el espectáculo.

—Será cutre—dijo Renkotsu con su calma y seriedad habituales. Bankotsu a veces se preguntaba si era un mecanismo de defensa o si su hermano, sencillamente, se comportaba así porque _era_ así.

—Es mejor que nada—dijo Suikotsu, quién parecía ávido por algo de acción.

—¿Creéis que aparecerá algún hombre guapo? Estoy harto de las asquerosas manos del bastardo de Takeshi. —Los otros viraron la cabeza hacia Jakotsu, con signos de evidente repugnancia en sus rostros—. ¿Qué? De hacerlo prefiero que sea con alguien medianamente atractivo. —Ahí tuvieron que darle la razón al menor. A ninguno le gustaría ser manoseado por cualquier borracho de taberna, al menos que el tipo tuviera algo suculento que ofrecerles, y no se referían a placer precisamente. El placer podía ser prescindible siempre y cuando la recompensa lo mereciera.

Esperaron observando los alrededores, sopesando a la gente, haciendo cálculos sobre a quién podían sacarle más o menos cosas de valor. Suikotsu le había echado el ojo al morral de un herrero; Jakotsu se había fijado en las prendas que llevaba una mujer, y ya pensaba en cómo arrancárselas del cuerpo a la muy zorra; Renkotsu estaba valorando qué sería mejor: si la bolsa jugosamente tintineante de un mercader al que parecía que le sobraba el dinero y las joyas o hacer el papel de niño desvalido ante una señora de aspecto maternal que seguramente le compraría todas las chucherías que quisiera solo para lavar su conciencia; Mukotsu observaba fascinado un poco más allá los artificios de un truhán; Kyokotsu hacía crujir sus músculos una y otra vez, tal vez pensando en ir esa noche a una de las peleas clandestinas, a ver si sacaba algo por sus puños; Ginkotsu observaba con ojo crítico para unas piezas de metal que se exhibían en uno de los carros. Por su parte, Bankotsu examinaba a sus potenciales víctimas, así como las posibles rutas de huida y escondites en caso de necesitarlos. Si todo salía bien, puede que ese día pudieran sacar algo más de lo habitual, y podrían engañar al bastardo de Takeshi.

Solo un poco más, se dijo el mayor, solo un poco más y entonces podrían irse de aquel pueblucho de mala muerte. Se harían un nombre, serían temidos y osados y harían lo que les diese la gana. Nadie, nunca jamás, volvería a dictarles órdenes como si fueran perros.

Esperaron un par de horas más, hasta que los artistas terminaron de montar su improvisado escenario de madera y ya estaban listos para empezar la actuación. Bankotsu hizo una seña a sus compañeros y cada uno comenzó su propia actuación. Las manos de los niños eran ágiles y sutiles. Apenas un roce que los años les habían enseñado a disimular con gestos que bien podrían confundirse con algunos propios de los críos entusiastas e inocentes. Un tropezón por aquí, una disculpa musitada con simulada vergüenza por allá, unos ojos llorosos por el otro lado… Les resultaba sumamente fácil, por no decir divertido, tomarles el pelo a los adultos. Los siete hermanos esperaban sinceramente no llegar a ser tan imbéciles como la mayoría de los adultos que conocían.

Cuando terminaron su cometido se retiraron discretamente de entre la multitud. Consiguieron salir indemnes por primera vez en algún tiempo, ni siquiera habían cogido esta vez a Mukotsu, el rey de los torpes. Llegaron al callejón que había detrás del lugar en el que dormían, la casa de Takeshi, y se dispusieron a repartirse las ganancias. Bankotsu apartó la mayor parte de las joyas y unas cuantas monedas para su cuidador (a falta de una palabra mejor), a sabiendas de que aquella nada despreciable cantidad de pequeñas riquezas lo satisfaría lo suficiente como para que los dejara irse en paz, al menos hoy. Lo sobrante Bankotsu lo metió en su escondite habitual, donde ya empezaba a notarse un bulto nada desdeñable. Pronto podrían largarse de allí. Pronto.

Terminada la faena entraron en la casa. Takeshi estaba allí, durmiendo la mona sobre un amasijo de sábanas en la otra habitación. Sin hacer ruido, los niños se acomodaron en sus rincones habituales, abandonándose a unos minutos de merecido descanso. No era prudente desechar los pocos minutos de sueño tranquilo que podían conseguir, teniendo en cuenta que podían necesitar hasta las últimas gotas de sus energías en cualquier momento.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Mocosos ingratos. Solo un puñado de monedas me quedan. ¡Deberíais haber conseguido más, criajos!—En fila, de pie ante un Takeshi borracho (para variar) echándoles la bronca (también para variar) y quejándose de su mala suerte (otra novedad), Bankotsu y sus hermanos aguantaban estoicamente el chaparrón. Y no era por falta de ganas de replicar o liarse a golpes con aquel capullo para hacerle pagar todas y cada una de las magulladuras que él les había infligido antes.

Pero eso sería contraproducente; chocaba con su sentido de la supervivencia. Eso era lo más importante: sobrevivir. No importaba nada más.

—¡¿No pensáis decir nada, enanos inmundos?!—Takeshi agarró a Mukotsu por el cuello y lo zarandeo violentamente, haciendo que el niño chillara de puro miedo. Renkotsu rodó los ojos y Bankotsu bufó, fastidiado, mientras Mukotsu caía al suelo con la mano de Takeshi marcada en toda su mejilla izquierda. El ojiazul apretaba los puños, rabioso. Puede que Mukotsu fuera un imbécil sin ningún sentido común, pero era su compañero, su hermano. Habían hecho un pacto de respeto y protección mutuas. Tendrían que poder defenderse al menos entre ellos, por muy mal que se llevaran en realidad.

Supervivencia.

Esa era la clave de todo.

¿Estaban listos? Se preguntó Bankotsu.

Ellos eran siete.

Takeshi uno. Un adulto, sí, pero tan solo uno.

Libertad. Qué palabra más dulce y traicionera.

Escudriñó los rostros de sus hermanos y vio en ellos lo mismo que en el suyo propio. Decidido. Ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Sin que Takeshi se percatara, ocupado como estaba en propinarle patadas y golpes a Mukotsu, arrancó de la pared un trozo de viga de madera y, con un alarido, se abalanzó sobre el adulto.

Los demás no tardaron en imitarlo, descargando toda su furia contra el hombretón. El pobre diablo ni siquiera vio venir los golpes. Se creía inmune, con total control sobre aquellos muchachitos enclenques y desvalidos.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron moliendo a aquel desgraciado a golpes, ni siquiera sabían decir en qué momento exacto murió, ni quién fue el que lo remató. Pero todos recordarían su gorda y fea cara llena de sangre, deformada e hinchada a causa de la paliza.

Y también las llamas. Las llamas que Renkotsu provocó para ocultar el desastre, el principio del fin, y que vieron como se extendían por aquel pueblo, quemándolo y destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

Fue un espectáculo tan aterrador como hermoso. Y Bankotsu siempre lo recordaría como su más grande y gloriosa victoria.

Su paso definitivo hacia la libertad que tanto había ansiado.

 **Fin El por qué**

* * *

 **No sé... me sigue pareciendo algo extraño... Aun así me gusta. Nunca antes había escrito sobre Bankotsu, así que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a follow y favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
